Le Tulpa
by Ginette de Gallifrey
Summary: OS - Family - "I wonder how many things exist just 'cause we want them too." Parce qu'il n'y a jamais qu'une seule chose qui avait compté pour Dean.


**Eyh ! Juste un petit OS auquel j'ai pensé en voyant un post sur Tumblr. En espérant que ça vous plaise.**

 **P.S. : Il semble que FFNet bug au niveau de la mise en page. Je m'excuse d'avance !**

* * *

 **Le Tulpa.**

 _« I wonder how many things exist just 'cause we want them too. »_

 _Sam Winchester_

Tout avait déraillé sans que Dean ne puisse contrôler la situation. Tout était allée trop vite pour qu'il ne puisse se reprendre en main. Pour qu'il puisse arrêter l'horreur qui osait se présenter devant lui. Tout était allée trop vite. Comme un flash au coin des yeux qu'on n'observait qu'un instant, l'impression obscure de l'avoir rêvée et la peur infernale de ne pas pouvoir revenir en arrière.

Dean avait levé les yeux vers son père. Son père qui ne pleurait pas – mais c'était tout comme, les mains enroulées dans une serviette blanche, les coudes appuyés contre ses genoux, les yeux dans le vague. Parce que son père était un homme, un vrai. Et que les hommes ne pleurait pas. Même lorsque la maison venait de partir en feux, que Maman n'était plus là, et que Sammy était couché dans un petit lit, là-bas. Tout seul.

Alors Dean était descendue de sa chaise, et sans que son père ne lui prête attention, il avait courut jusque dans la petite pièce où Sammy dormait. Le visage paisible, sous une couverture, son petit-frère ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait. Ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi ils étaient là. Mais Dean n'était pas sure de comprendre non plus. Il ne comprenait pas où était Maman, pourquoi la maison avait brûlée. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Papa pleurait sans pleurer, pourquoi les infirmières étaient venue l'entourer un instant. Pourquoi elles avaient pries Sammy avec elles, l'avaient mis-là, dans cette petite pièce pour ne plus le bouger. Pourquoi tout avait soudain semblé disparaître. Pourquoi Dean était seul.

Poussant la porte doucement, de peur de réveiller Sammy, Dean se porta sur la pointe des pieds, les mains sur les bords du petit lit, dans lequel Sammy dormait. Parce que Sammy dormait. Il le fallait. Il fallait qu'il dorme. Parce que Dean lui avait dit bonne nuit. Parce que sa tête n'avait pas cognée contre le sol lorsque leur père les avait brusquement soulevé. Que Dean n'avait jamais lâché Sammy. Qu'il dormait simplement. Parce que Dean était son grand-frère, et qu'il devait le protégé.

Qu'il lui avait dit bonne nuit.

Alors Dean chanta. Dean chanta. D'une voix douce, fredonnant. Il chanta la chanson de Maman. Celle qu'elle lui chantait toujours avant d'aller au lit. Celle qui venait du fond du cœur, qui faisait danser les cordes vocales et bourdonner le ventre. Celle qui laissa l'esprit se faner, se rouler en boule. Comme un bébé dans les bras de sa mère.

Et Dean voulait que Sammy soit là. Contre lui, avec lui. Il était son grand-frère, et Dean ne le laisserait jamais pleurer, jamais avoir mal. Il ne laisserait personne le blesser. Personne. Parce que Sammy était la plus importante personne au monde.

Alors Dean avait fermé les yeux, très fort. Il avait fermé les yeux en tendant la main pour attraper celle frigorifiée de Sammy. Pour le tenir contre lui. Pour supplié que celui-ci se réveille. Il avait attrapé sa main, sans se soucier de si c'était bien ou pas. Sans se soucier du fait que la porte ne s'ouvre à la volée, que la voix de son père ne résonne dans la pièce. Uniquement concentré dans sa tâche, dans sa prière muette.

Jusqu'à ce que Sammy ne pleure.

Que Sammy ne gesticule dans son lit, que Dean ne rouvre ses yeux en riant, que son Papa ne les attrape brusquement tout deux avant de les caler contre lui, Sammy contre son cœur, Dean contre son épaule. Mais Dean se fichait de ce qui se passait. Ce fichait que les infirmières ne les apostrophent, qu'on ne les regardent bizarrement. Qu'importe. Parce que Sammy était là, contre Papa, et qu'il se réchauffait lentement. Que Dean avait prit soin de lui.

Et dans la voiture, asseyant Dean et Sammy à l'arrière, leurs petites mains l'une contre l'autre, John Winchester appuya sur l'accélérateur, observant ses fils dans le rétroviseur. Sourire éberlué aux lèvres, il ne put cependant s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose était étrange. Parce que Sam était mort devant chez-eux.


End file.
